Leaves of Change
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Draco and Hermione are stuck sitting together in potions. What happens? Dracmione fluff ensues (because, come on, doesn't always)


**A/N: Yep QLFC, again. I know, it's round 9 already! So believe or not, this time I'm writing Dracmione (shocker, right). So this time I'm also doing The Title Challenge, and my title, is Leaves of Change. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Even after 7 years of taking potions, I still hate it with a passion. This week, we were experimenting with a couple of ingredients to make our own potions. Sounds fun, right? Not really, when you're stuck sitting next to Draco Malfoy.

Professor Kashmiri, our three hundred and something year old potions professor, was constantly insisting us 7th years to experiment with our potion making skills. I am a person who prefers to stick by the books. What can I say? I prefer the safer route. Malfoy, on the other hand, is a whiz with experimenting. So far, in the last three days he's come up with at least five successful potions:

1- A potion for making copper shiny (I could have done the same thing with vinegar. I still don't get why Wizards look down on Muggles. We have our own versions of magic.)

2- A potion for making anything smell like flowers (Why else do we have perfume?)

3- A potion for making Chudley Cannons Chewing Gum (I can go to the Honeydukes, and buy a pack for a sickle, rather than spending a galleon on all the ingredients for making it. It just is plain out time and money consuming.)

4- A potion for turning rats into mice (There are so many things wrong with this, I'm not going to even start.)

5- A potion causing leaves to change color (Now, when/why would I ever use this?)

Even though all these potions are completely useless, yet some how Professor Kashmiri only has amazing things to say about Draco Malfoy and his amazing potion skills.

"So Granger, how does it feel not being the smartest person in class?" Malfoy taunted me.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "I may not be the best at potions, but at least I'm still smarter than you. Now, please shut up so I can chop these mint leaves."

"Okay, Granger, why the attitude? I'm trying to be friendly here?"

"Clearly, you need to look up the definition of 'friendly' in the dictionary."

"Do I now?" he said, smirking. "I think I'm making it pretty clear that I'm trying to change, Granger. See, I even made this potion to prove it." he remarked, pointing to the potion labeled #5.

"What, do you want me to clap for your marvelous achievement?" I said sarcastically as I threw a handful of sunflower seeds into my cauldron. At this point, I was just randomly throwing ingredients into my cauldron, hoping for some effect. By the silence from my pot, I assumed my attempts weren't working.

"That would be nice." he replied as he threw some of my mint leaves into my cauldron, causing my potion to turn a vivid purple and green.

"Fat chance."

"You offered."

"It's called sarcasm, genius. I really need to get you a dictionary, Mr. So Called Smarty Pants."

"Ohhh, now you're getting me presents!" he said, in a clearly fake voice.

"Yeah, along with the dictionary, I'm buying you a book on how to make actually useful potions."

"I still think my leave changing potion is very useful." he said, almost a little insulted.

"It really isn't."

"How much do you want to bet?" he challenged, regaining his confidence that he had lost a few seconds ago.

"I'll bet 20 galleons on it that you won't find a single useful purpose for that potion."

"Wow Granger, betting. I'm surprised. Anyways, give me until the end of the period. Oh and, I'll be taking those 20 galleons of yours, thank you very much."

"Don't hold your breath, Malfoy. You'll have to win the bet before I even think about handing you a knut."

"It's on then, Granger."

"Oh it has been "on" since the second I first met you, Malfoy."

I saw him get up to go sweet talk Professor Kashmiri, who is sadly, the most gullible 300 year old, that I know. After swallowing down everything that Malfoy had just said, she seemed more than happy to let him out of class early. As he excited the classroom, he gave me a nod to say, "It's on."

To be completely and totally honest, and spent the rest of the period thinking about all the different ways a leave changing potion could be useful. Besides a handful of beautifying ideas, the potion was as good as useless. By the time the bell rang, I was all cleaned up and ready to go. As I exited the class room, prepared to look for Malfoy, I was greeted by none other than the blonde himself.

"So, ready to hand over those 20 galleons, Granger?"

"The proof, please." I said, picking up my pace so I wouldn't have to walk next to him. He picked up his pace to match mine, and at some point even over take me. He led me through some halls and staircases that I was rather unfamiliar with. A few steps away from the nearest balcony, he said, "Well, this is our stop. You might want to take out those 20 galleons."

"I still haven't seen a thing worth 20 galleons yet."

He pointed toward the balcony and said, "Trust me, you'll be seeing something."

Preparing myself to be unimpressed, I headed over to the balcony. The sight below me took my breath away. The courtyard below had been transformed into a paradise. The leaves of all the trees had been transformed into glorious colors. First and second years ran around, embracing the beauty of the courtyard. Third and fourth years sat on the benches studying outside. Fifth and sixth years sat under the tree, chatting and romancing with their significant others. It was a beautiful sight, and not just the trees, the whole courtyard just screamed happiness and unity.

"Beauty. It brings people together and happiness. I think that's a pretty good purpose if I do say so myself. So what do you think, Granger? Do I win?" Malfoy said breaking the silence, reminding me to breathe.

"I'm impressed, Malfoy. Not bad, not bad at all."

After grudgingly handing over the money I owed him, I couldn't help but wonder why he went through all that trouble just to impress me. Maybe the leaves weren't the only thing that changed after all...

* * *

**A/N: So did you like? Please review and let me know what you thought!**

_**Word count: 1046 (not including A/N's)**_


End file.
